A Very Weird Day
by XxsasusakuxX
Summary: Sakura's a new student and met Sasuke and his crew and they...Twoshot SxS
1. Chapter 1

**A Very Weird Day**

**A/N: I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

Sakura's POV

**One day I was walking to school when I see this old lady whacking a boy with her bag. I stopped to look, this boy looked familiar. I walk a cross the street to tell the old lady to stop.**

**Sasuke's POV**

**I was walking to school when this old lady started talking to me.**

"**Hello young man" said the lady**

"**Hello" I said**

"**Where are you going this fine morning?" said the lady**

"**I am going to school" I said**

**I looked at the watch I had and saw I had 10 minutes to get to school and I still have a long way to go.**

"**Well, I just want you to come help me with something" said the lady**

"**I can't I have to go to school" I said**

"**Ok, but I wanted to ask you to-**

"**No, I have to go to school!" I yelled**

"**You no good child"**

**And that is what happened to me.**

**Normal POV**

"**Excuse me, but why are you hitting him with your bag?" asked Sakura**

"**Because young lady he was yelling at dear old me" said the lady**

"**Ok, but lady can you please let him go?" asked Sakura nicely **

"**Ok young lady, I will let him go" said the lady**

"**Thanks for the help back there" said Sasuke**

"**Welcome, I have to hurry because I got friends to meet, see you" said Sakura**

"**Hey" Sasuke said**

"**Huh?" asked Sakura**

"**Let me introduce myself, I am Sasuke Uchiha" he said**

"**And I am Sakura Haruno" she said**

**They shook hands.**

"**Let me show you my friends" said Sasuke**

"**Well we better hurry the bell is going to ring soon" said Sakura**

**At School**

**"Hey guys" said Sasuke **

**"****Hey" said the other three boys**

"**This is Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto" said Sasuke while pointing to each person**

"**Nice to meet you, I am Sakura Haruno" said Sakura**

"**Nice to meet you Sakura" said Neji**

"**Hello" said Shikamaru**

"**Hi Sakura-chan" yelled Naruto**

"**Please don't call me that Naruto"said Sakura**

"**But Sakura-chan" said Naruto**

"**I said don't call me that" said Sakura through gritted teeth**

"**But- **

"**Dobe she said not to call her that" said Sasuke**

"**Ok I get it" said Naruto**

"**Sakura-chan" yelled Hinata**

"**Sakura" yelled Tenten**

"**Saki" yelled Ino**

"**Yeah, what do you want?" asked Sakura**

"**We were wondering why you didn't show up" said Tenten**

"**Oh, well Sasuke introduced me to these people" said Sakura**

"**Oh ok, who are these people?" asked Ino**

"**Oh this is Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke" said Sakura while pointing to each person**

**"Nice to meet you guys" said Tenten**

"**Hello" said Ino**

"**H-Hi" said Hinata**

"**Who are you guys?" asked Sasuke**

"**Oh, oops this is Tenten, Ino, and Hinata" said Sakura while pointing to each person**

"**Hey" said Neji**

"**Hi, nice to meet you Ino-chan, Tenten-chan, and Hinata-chan" said Naruto**

"**Please don't call us that" said Tenten and Ino together**

"**Hi" said Shikamaru**

"**Nice to meet you" said Sasuke**

**Ring Ring (stupid I know)**

"**Well, I'll see you at lunch" said Sakura walking off**

**For Sakura the classes fell by fast.**

**At Lunch **

**"Hey guys" said Sakura**

"**Hey" said Sasuke**

"**How is it going?" asked Sasuke**

"**Pretty good" said Sakura**

"**Mind if we take a walk?" asked Sasuke**

"**No not at all" said Sakura**

**With Sasuke and Sakura **

**"So why are we out here?" asked Sakura**

"**Oh, I wanted to tell you something" said Sasuke**

"**What is it?" asked Sakura**

"**When I first met you which is today I felt different and…" said Sasuke**

"**And?" asked Sakura**

_**

* * *

To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N: I know you hate cliffhanger but I'm sorry.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Very Weird Day**

**A/N: I don't own Naruto.**

_**

* * *

Recap: "And?" asked Sakura**_**

* * *

"And I like you a lot" said Sasuke**

"**What?" asked Sakura**

"**I like you" said Sasuke**

"**Well I don't know what to say" said Sakura**

"**Do you like me too?" asked Sasuke**

"**I have to think about this, I'm sorry" said Sakura**

"**Ok I get, I'm sorry, just forget I said that" said Sasuke**

**Then he left.**

_'**Sasuke I do like you' thought Sakura**_

**With Sasuke**

**_'Sakura I really like you, no I love you more than anything. Then why do I feel so bad saying that to her. I know why she didn't respond like I wanted her to' thought Sasuke_**

"**Sasuke!" yelled Sakura**

"**Huh?" said Sasuke**

"**Sasuke I thought about it and I don't like you-**

"**I knew it lets just forget I said anything" said Sasuke**

"**No, Sasuke you didn't let me finish, I don't like you, I love you" said Sakura**

"**But you said-**

"**Shhh Sasuke" said Sakura**

**Then she closed the gap in between them. After awhile they break.**

"**I love you Sakura" said Sasuke**

"**I love you too" said Sakura**

"**Hey guys" yelled Ino**

"**What?" asked Sakura**

**Ino looked at their intertwined hands.**

"**You guys together?" asked Ino**

"**Yeah" said Sakura**

"**Tenten, Hina come here" said Ino **

"**What is it Ino?" asked Tenten**

"**Sakura and Sasuke are together" yelled Ino**

"**H-Hey Ino n-now need t-to yell" said Hinata**

"**I know I just wanted the whole school to know" said Ino**

**Ring Ring**

"**Schools out already" said Neji**

"**Really?" asked Sakura**

"**Yeah you and Sasuke missed 6****th**** period" said Shikamaru**

"**So we can go home now?" asked Sakura**

"**Yeah" replied Shikamaru**

"**Ok lets go home" said Sakura**

**Sakura's POV**

'**That's how my day went. I was a new student, them met friends, and fell in love all in one day. Now that is a weird day.'**


End file.
